Room 305
by MrsxNatalieRiver
Summary: Near moved into a new apartment, but when his neighbors across the hall tell him the tragedy in the room above him, he goes to investigate. That was his biggest mistake. Rated M for language, violence and sexual contents. MelloxNear & a dash of MattxNear
1. New

**A/N: Lala This story contains yaoi aka boyxboy, don't like thennn dont read! **

**This story is based off a movie series that im currently having an obsession with, ill tell you what it is in the next chapter but I want to see if anyone can figure it out :) **

_**I do not own Death Note or characters from Death Note. **_

* * *

><p>Near stumbled up the stairs as he carried the last box to his new apartment. He set it on top of the other few boxes that sat by the door. He wiped his forehead and rid it of the small coat of sweat that formed there. Thankfully, Near had gotten movers to transport his furniture. So the small boy walked over and sat on his white couch. After a couple minutes Near realized he forgot to lock his car. He groaned softly as he got up from his comfy spot and grabbed his car keys from the table.<p>

As he walked down the hallway, Near took the time to admire the surroundings. The walls were a dark green on the bottom and a light cream color on the top. Most of the walls were badly chipped and desperately needing a new paint job. Some of the lights were burnt out as well. It made him a little creeped out, something that Near never felt.

Right as he was stepping down on the first step two men came running from behind him and one knocked him over, making him fall down on his back. Luckily they had not pushed him down the stairs. They were both laughing and play fighting with each other. Neither of them noticed the small boy until he sat up and began brushing the dirt of his white shirt.

"Oh shit" The man with red hair said as he caught his breath and looked over at Near. "Sorry, didn't even see you."

The older boy reached his hand down and helped Near up to his feet. He said a soft sorry and continued to brush the dirt off himself. The other man with blonde hair just looked at him. He had a bit of disgust on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Names Matt." The red haired said.

"My name is Near. I have just moved in." Near brought his hand up to twirl a piece of his hair.

"Oh really? I've been hearing things about someone new moving in here. Not many people have visited here since-"

"Matt lets go."

Near looked over at the blonde who had interrupted. After a 'nice to meet you' from Matt, the two walked down the stairs. The albino looked around the floor again before proceeding down the stairs and out to his car.

Walking back up the stairs, Near took in what Matt had said, or began to say. Why weren't people coming here? Besides the hallways needing a new paint job, the apartment seemed very nice. His apartment had a lot of space and was beautiful. He shook the memory away and walked back into his home.

The albino took the boxes labeled 'bedroom' and set them on his bedroom floor, cutting each open. He carefully took out his folded clothes and place them in his dresser accordingly. The next box was full of decor. Mostly vanilla and cinnamon flavored candles, and a few pictures. Near set the candles around his room. He took out a lighter and lit the vanilla one he placed on his dresser. He smiled as he began to smell the warm scent fill the room.

He picked up a picture and walked to the wall across from his bed. He stopped and set the picture down on his bed when he realized there was already a picture placed in the spot. The albino carefully took the picture down and set it on the bed. When he turned around he noticed there were big scratch marks where the picture had been. The boy ran his finger over the marks and jumped a bit when he felt a prick on his finger. Pulling it away, he examined the small digit and sucked on the small cut when it started to bleed. Near grabbed his picture and hung it up before walking out to the living room to retrieve a bandaid.

The rest of the night Near unpacked the remaining boxes and got everything in his apartment how he wanted. He barely finished his dinner before he fell asleep on the couch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mello! Give it back! I didn't save!"

"Pay more attention to me then!"

"I will I will! I promise. J-Just give it back and let me save!"

"Say please and ill consider it."

"Mels please come on!"

Nears eyes fluttered open as he heard the screaming and yelling coming from outside his door.

"Mellooooo please. I promise Ill save and thats it. Please!"

"Will you stop yelling? You're going to wake up the whole floor damn."

The albino sat up, stretching his arms and legs. He frowned as he continued to listen to the two men argue in the hallway about what Near thought was a video game. He adjusted his shirt and pants before walking to his door and opening it up. He let his eyes become adjusted to the light of the hallway before he looked to the left and saw Matt frantically trying to grab at the game that the blonde had. Near stepped out in the hallway and faced the two.

"Excuse me..You are quite loud. May I ask what is happening?"

The blonde one, who Near now learned was Mello, looked over at him. "It's none of your business."

Matt also looked over at Near. "Uh.. sorry.. did we wake you up?"

Near nodded. "You are yelling quite loud."

The blonde scoffed and Matt had an opportunity to grab his game. He smiled and quickly ran back in his apartment. Mello was still looking at Near and was turning to join the happy red head before Near stopped him.

"I know I do not know you very well, but I have yet to go grocery shopping. I was wondering if I could borrow some fruit or cereal for breakfast?"

Mello looked at the boy questionably then nodded. "Yeah, you can come see what we have."

The albino closed his door and walked down the hall a bit and followed Mello into his apartment. Their apartment wasn't much different than his. It was messier for sure, but basically the same layout. Matt was sprawled out on the couch with his PSP in hand. Near followed Mello into the kitchen. The blonde leaned against the counters and waved his hand out, signaling that Near could look through the fridge and the various cabinets.

Near opened the fridge and scanned the shelves. There wasn't much. A jug of milk, various beers, some orange juice, a box of pizza, and a shelve full of chocolates. He frowned slightly and closed the fridge. He looked through the other cabinets and decided that he was going to have orange juice to tide him over until he went to the store.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Mello asked as he poured the boy some juice.

"No I am fine. Thank you though."

Near sat down at the small table against the wall in the living room. He drank he juice quietly and looked around the apartment. He heard some of the conversation the blonde and the ginger were talking about but zoned out as he continued to look around the room.

"Near? Hey Near."

"Yes?" He broke he gaze he had on the orange juice and looked over at Matt.

"Which apartment do you live in? Like the number."

"205."

Mello and Matt exchanged uneasy looks. The albino looked at them curiously.

"Matt said something yesterday about people not coming here. Did something happen?"

The ginger sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. "About a month ago.. a family died in one of the rooms. They were all killed and no one knows how or why."

"What room did this occur in?"

"305."

Near felt his heart jump slightly. It didn't particularly scare him that a whole family died without a cause in the apartment directly above him, but creeped him out.

"A lot of people have moved out since then. That's why I was curious who was moving in."

He sat quietly and finished his juice. He was somewhat glad that Matt had told him what happened but another part of him regretting asking. The boy thanked the two for letting him have something to drink. Matt informed him that he can come over whenever he likes. They all said goodbye and Near returned to his room.

He got a shower and got dressed. He grabbed his keys and headed off the market. Near decided to be quick because when he got back he was going to go visit 305.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah hope that didn't suck like epically, I wrote this at like midnight last night XD <strong>

**Anyways, hope you like!**


	2. Spoonfuls

Room 305; the apartment directly above Nears. Just an hour or so he found out that the family who lived here was killed, by unknown causes. He was now standing in front of the door. His hand reached out and turned the doorknob. Like he expected, it was locked. With a quick glance around, he pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and picked the lock. He smiled satisfied as he opened the door. Near thought for a minute that what he was doing was wrong. Breaking into a crime scene for his own curiosity.

But Near was sneaky, and he could do almost anything without being caught. He stepped inside, looking around in the room. He reached for the light switch and flipped it to on. His eyes moved to the switch when the lights didn't turn on. He flipped the switch down then up again but still nothing. Luckily it was daytime so the sun beamed through the shades, giving him enough light to look around clearly.

There was police tape covering the windows and some of the walls. It looked like most of it had been ripped down. Near walked through the living room. There wasn't really anything unusual so he made his way down the hallway. It wasn't until he reached the bedrooms did he notice something. On the floor outside one of the bedrooms had scratch marks on it. Much like the ones he found on his bedroom wall. Near leaned down and examined them. They were the exact same marks that he found.

He stood back up and put his hand on the door knob when he heard a bang on the wall in the living room. Near walked back into the room and looked at the wall. He jumped slightly when he heard it again. The boy walked closer, pressing his hand against the smooth surface. This time the bang was softer and he heard a voice. The albino pressed his ear against the wall now. He backed away when he heard the voice loud and clear. Whoever it was, they were moaning.

Near backed away and began to walk out. He closed the door quietly and sighed. As he turned around to walk back to his home, Matt and Mello came out of the apartment next to where he was. They were both panting and their faces flushed. Matt was pulling his pants all the way up and buttoning them when he looked over at the blushing Near.

"Am I interrupting something?" Near asked, twirling a piece of hair.

"Wha? Uh no." The ginger was still out of breath and ran his hand through his hair. Matt looked over at Mello who gave him an interesting look. "Uhm Near, why don't you come hang out for a bit?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Near sat on the black leather couch in the twos apartment. He could vaguely hear the arguing that was going on about who was going to get a shower first. His mind was to preoccupied with that apartment. What was so special about it? Yes, a family had died in there, but where was the evidence? He didn't see a speck of blood anywhere. Blood is not easy to get out of wood, so they couldn't have possibly cleaned up a whole family's blood successfully. His thoughts were silenced as Matt sat down next to him, obviously loosing the fight for the bathroom.

"What were you doing in that apartment?" Matt leaned his head back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Simply investigating. I wanted to see what it looked like."

"Yeah, Mello and I went in there the other day. It's kinda creepy, but nothing real cool."

He nodded in response. "What were you and Mello doing in the apartment next to it?"

Matts face turned a dark red. "Uh.. just hanging out."

Near knew that was a lie. One, he wasn't stupid, two, it was pretty obvious when they both came out flushed and Matts pants halfway off. Though he wasn't sure why they had chosen to do something of that nature in an empty (he hoped it was empty) apartment when they had their own private one.

"You know, Mello thinks you're cute."

His ash colored eyes widen and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Mello thinks I am what?"

"Cute." The ginger laughed softly. "But don't tell him I told you. He'd kill me."

"I believe Matt and Mello are in a relationship.."

"Relationship? Nah, Mello and I just like to experiment with each other. You know, 'no strings attached' kinda thing. Maybe friends with benefits."

Near felt even more uncomfortable than he already was. Not only had he heard the two having a sexual moment, it didn't _mean_anything. Not to mention Mello had maybe said one sentence, possibly two to him and he thought he was cute? Though the more Near thought it over, the more he came to the conclusion that Mello wasn't bad looking. Though he would need a better look at him to confirm it.

"Why does Mello not tell me this? That he believes I am cute?"

"Yeah right. Mello sharing feelings? Hah. He's really not that kind of guy to be honest."

So thats what it was. That's why Mello had not said much to him, but simply looked him over. Near turned his head as he heard footsteps to the left of him. It was Mello. He was walking towards them with a towel in hand. And he was shirtless.

"Here." He said as he tossed the towel towards Matt. "I didn't use all the hot, before you ask."  
>Matt got up and thanked the blonde before heading off to the bathroom. Near watched Mello as he slipped on the shirt he was holding in his other hand and sat down next to him.<p>

"Hello Mello." He said quietly, still looking at the blonde.

"Hey."

Near took the time to study Mellos features. His hair was about shoulder length and was the color you would expect a halo to be. His eyes were an ice blue, his skin slightly tanned and flawless. He was skinny, much like himself. Though muscles could be seen in his arms and in his abdomen that was exposed as he stretched.

"Near...? You okay?"

The boy moved his eyes from Mellos stomach up to his eyes. "Yes, I am fine."

Mello nodded and looked at the wall. The albino then remembered what Matt had told him only minutes ago, and he got an idea. "I have not finished unpacking yet.. I was wondering if Mello would like to help me?"

The blonde hesitated for a minute. "Yeah."

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

Mello had such brought in the last box labeled 'study'. He set it down next to the other six boxes and put his hands on his hips, giving him a second to catch his breath. Almost all of the boxes were full of books. It was one of Nears favorite past times, reading.

"You've got a lot of books." Mello said as he sat down next to him.

"Reading is very calming." He said as he began taking the many books out of the boxes, placing them on the floor.

"What else do you like to do?"

"I enjoy doing puzzles. Some of them are very large and it feels good when I complete one."

Near noticed the small smile Mello had on his lips as he took the rest of the books out. It didn't take long before they were both looking at the completely full bookcase, smiles on their faces. They had organized them according to size, making it look very professional. During the time Mello pointed out some of his favorite books. They included many Shakespeare pieces and mostly classic books. It surprised Near, he didn't expect Mello to be the reading type.

Now the two boys were in the kitchen, looking for lunch. Near decided to make himself a small salad with some mineral water. Mello was still looking through the fridge undecided. Though when he opened the freezer, his eyes lit up. The albino stood on his toes to see what he had in his hands.

"Chocolate ice cream? That is not healthy to have for lunch."

"So what?" Mello said as he shut the freezer and placed the cold container on the counter.

Near got out two white bowls for both him and Mello. He prepared his salad to his liking, lettuce, cucumbers, carrots and a bit of cheese. As for the blonde, he scooped four spoonfuls of the low-fat chocolate ice cream into the bowl. After being satisfied with their food, they walked over and sat on the couch in the living room.

He observed how Mello ate his chocolate. Medium sized spoonfuls filled his mouth and he let it melt completely before swallowing. He watched as a bit of ice cream dripped from the side of his mouth, sliding down his chin and landing on his arm. Near almost forgot about his salad as he watched how delicately Mello ate the desert.

"Mmm. That was so fucking good." Mello almost moaned as he swallowed his last spoonful. "Near I think I might have to come over more often for this ice cream."

"Mello may come over whenever he would like to."

Then there was that smile again. It was so small but it was amazing. Near didn't think Mello was the kind of guy that went around smiling like a fool. Especially because Matt informed him that the blonde did not enjoy sharing his feelings. But something about that smile made Near want to smile himself. It was a weird feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Did I mention that this story has MattxMello? Well heres me mentioning it xD. Theres only bits and pieces but their true relationship will come out later in the story.

lalala~ hope you like.


	3. Happy Birthday Mello

**A/N: So this was supposed to be out on Mellos birthday but I decided not to wait that long. This chpter's mostly about Mello and Nears relationship and the starts of it. **

* * *

><p>Near had now hit the one week mark from his move in date. He was quite comfortable in his new apartment. The way the sun shined in through his curtains in the morning, hitting his face in a soft blanket of warmth made him happy to get up. Every box had been unpack and all the rooms were perfect to him. Although there wasn't much to do around the city, Near decided he was absolutely fine staying inside. He would cuddle up by the small electric fireplace or play with one of his toys. But lately Near had a new hobby that was taking up most of his time. The blonde was currently curled up on his white couch as Near walked out to get his morning cup of tea. Mello had spent the night because Matt had to stay overtime at work and the blonde had left his keys in the apartment.<p>

Normally Near hated sharing his living space with anyone. Mello was that exception. Over the few days that had passed, the two had become somewhat close. The blonde would sometimes come over while Matt was at work so he wasn't bored. Most of the time was spent reading or just talking. At first Near thought the blonde would just come over for his chocolate ice cream, which Near now has three containers of just incase, but he soon found out that Mello was genuinely interested in getting to know him. They would get into small fights like any normal friends would, but Mello would go to the bathroom for a bit and calm himself down then return.

The albino walked into the kitchen and got out a mug, filling it with hot water before putting his tea bag in. As he waited, he looked over at Mello. His breathing was light. It lifted his sides up just a bit, exposing his rib cage. His skin was practically glowing from the morning sun. The blonde hair was messed up, but just slightly. The whole sight made Near smile a bit. He had been doing a lot of that lately, smiling. Near dunked his tea bag a few times before taking it out. His hands grabbed the small sugar jar on the counter and put three spoonfuls in and mixed it slowly. Once satisfied he gripped the mug with two hands and carefully walked out to the living room.

He sat down on the floor, placing his mug on the coffee table. Near grabbed the blanket he had left on the floor and wrapped it around himself. The weather was changing and it was soon becoming winter. It made the room fill with a small chill, making the small boy shiver. Near picked up his mug and blew into it gently, trying to cool it down some. When he saw the steam still rising out of it at a rapid pace, he set it down again on the table. His eyes looked over as Mello shifted to his other side, facing Near. He watched as the blondes eyes fluttered some then opened slightly.

"Good morning Mello."

"Mmnn." The blonde muttered as he closed his eyes again and flipped on his back, stretching his arms out above him. "That tea?"

Near nodded. "Would you like me to make you some?"

He shook his head and stretched out his legs and yawned. He rubbed his eyes then sat up, letting his blonde hair fall in front of his face. His hands rubbed at his face and pushed his hair back.

"What time is it?"

"It is almost 8." Near said as he took a sip of his tea.

They both turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door. Near set his mug on the table and unwrapped himself from the blanket. He adjusted his pajama shirt and walked slowly to the door. Too short to be able to look out of the little hole to see who it was, he had to open the door not knowing who was at his door. He was relieved when he saw a smiling red head.

"Morning. I've got breakfast." He smiled as he wiggled the two brown bags that he held in his hands.

Near moved to the side for him to walk in. The ginger made his way over to the coffee table and sat down. After shutting the door, Near joined the two older boys. He watched as Matt pulled out each item of food that was stuffed into the bags. A big stack of pancakes with chocolate chips for Mello, a breakfast sandwich and two hash-browns for Matt and a bowl of fruit for Near. As for drinks, Matt had a coke for himself, Mello had chocolate milk and Near a big cup of orange juice. They all smiled at each other as thanks and began eating.

"Mmm. Did you guys hear, someone else is moving out today. Thats the third one this month!"

"Really? What's the reason this time?" Mello asked Matt as he wiped the melted chocolate chip off the side of his mouth.

"Dunno, think she said something about hearing noises in her room or something."

"What room is she in?"

"Uh.. I think 308? Something like that."

Near looked up from the fruit bowl. "Isn't that the room across from 305?"

Both Matt and Mello nodded. The albino always had an investigative personality and this new information made him want to go back in the apartment. Not to mention that Matt said it was the third person to move out this month. Either people have been moving due to their own concerns for safety or something really was going on in the building. If the people across the hall were hearing things, then Near was wondering why he hadn't heard anything yet.

"Hey Mels. What do you want to do for your birthday?" Matt said as he finished off his last bite of breakfast.

"When is your birthday?" Near asked, looking over at the blonde.

"13th. So.. like four days."

Matt leaned over and wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulder, pulling him towards him some. "Mellos turning a big 21. Gotta do something special for him. Ya know Mel, I've been thinking, maybe we can have a little fun?" Matt nuzzled his face in Mellos neck and nipped the skin there.

He could hear Mello holding the small moan in as Matt continued to bite the skin. "...nghh.. Matt.. not now.." He said, pushing the ginger off his sensitive neck.

"Well we have to figure out somethinggg to do for your birthday!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Near woke up the day of Mellos birthday tired and slightly annoyed. Matt had apparently found out that he had to work on the blondes birthday. The news resulted in yelling and cursing in the middle of the night. The albino wasn't sure who the ginger was yelling at but it had kept him up most of the night. With it a small groan, Near sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes and pushed the many white blankets off him. He stretched his small arms before stepping out of bed, slipping a bit on the hardwood floor. Without bothering to get tea or breakfast, Near headed for the bathroom for a shower.

He turned on the shower and got undressed as he waited for the water to warm up. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, Near stepped in. The steaming water blanketed his skin and made him shiver. After adjusting to the new temperature he started washing his hair. Near had always been careful about the kinds of shampoos and body wash he used. His skin was very sensitive and very irritable. He found the perfect soaps a few years ago. Now his hair was clean and smelled of vanilla.

As he was washing his body he heard a noise. It sounded like a creaking coming from by the door. Near leaned out of the shower and looked around the room. Nothing. He shrugged it off and went back to cleaning himself. The albino made a little 'oof' noise as the soap slipped out of his hands and slid around the tub. He leaned down and picked it up with two hands, making sure not to drop it again. He jumped and gasped when he saw a shadow on the other side of the shower curtain.

"M-Mello?"

He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the curtain and peeked out. Near tensed up when he didn't see anyone or anything. He quickly finished washing and grabbed the towel he set on the toilet seat. Not bothering to dry his hair or body he wrapped the towel around himself and walked out in the hallway. His eyes scanned around. There was no one there. It confused him and made him a little nervous. Near walked to the door when he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door he frowned. There was no one there either. What the hell was going on? With a sigh he shut the door and turned around.

"Mello!" Near gasped as he bumped right into the blonde.

"Hey, there you are."

He looked up at Mello and blushed, remembering that he was currently soaking wet and only in a towel. "Um.. May I go get dressed?"

Mello nodded and moved out of the way. The albino walked to his room and dried off and got into proper clothes. He brushed his hair, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He looked around the bathroom again before returning to the living room to meet the blonde. He wondered if he should tell Mello about what happened but decided against it.

Near sat down on the couch next to the blonde. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I dunno. Matt's gone and I don't really feel like being alone.." Mello said as he leaned back.

"How long does Matt have to work?"

"All day."

"Would Mello like to do something? It is his birthday."

The blonde looked over at him. His eyes were different. Something about them that was softer and gentler. His mouth was opened slightly as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Yeah actually.." His voice was soft, not forceful and confident like normal. "Near.."

Mello did something that Near never expected. He leaned over and kissed him ever so gently before pulling away. Both of them were flushed and looked each other in the eyes. The action confused Near. For the last few days he had been feeling a warmness inside him. And that warmness would happened whenever he was around the blonde. Near had never been attracted to anyone let alone have feelings for someone. But he realized that thats what that feeling was. He likes Mello. By the looks of it, Mello liked Near too.  
>The albino gasped as he felt the blondes warm arms underneath him as he picked him up. His smaller arms wrapped around Mellos neck to make sure he didn't fall. Near rested his head on his shoulder and watched as Mello walked into his room. He was nervous. Near couldn't deny it. He had no idea what the blonde was going to do and he didn't know how to act back. Surely they were going to play around. But Near had no experience whatsoever. Mello probably had a lot of experience, not only with Matt but with others too.<p>

He bounced slightly when Mello set him down on the bed. It felt like a million things raced through his head as he looked up at the blonde who was above him. They all seemed to melt away as soon as their lips touched again. It was so light, so soft. Near didn't think Mello was capable of something like it. He was always cursing and doing things he wasn't supposed to. Maybe thats why Near liked him. He was different. And it didn't scare him.

Near whimpered as he felt Mello kissing harder, licking his lip. The soft pink lips parted nervously for the blondes eager tongue. This was something so alien, so foreign to Near that he enjoyed it. It made a surge of curiosity throughout his body. Thankfully he was a quick learner and the two were soon in a battle for dominance. Near didn't know how long they stayed like that, Mello straddling the smaller boys waist and the two making out. But he didn't mind it. The blonde was the one to pull away. They both were panting slightly and flushed a bright pink.

"Happy birthday Mello."

Mello smiled and kissed Near again. The albino wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Im going to try to update every <span>Sunday<span> so I can get this story updated regularly! **

:3


	4. Second

"Would Mello and Matt like to help me decorate for Christmas?"

The two older boys nodded in agreement. It was December 14th. The day Near always decorated his house for Christmas. It was never much. White lights, a tree with a variety of ornaments, and some large glass presents with white glittery ornaments in them. He never had anyone over for the holiday. It was just him. For presents he normally treated himself to a new book or a long awaited toy. Though this year he hoped it would be different. He wanted to ask Mello and Matt if they wanted to spend the day with him, but he wasn't sure. Maybe they already had plans. Maybe they had other friends they spent the holiday with. Maybe.. they just didn't want to spend it with him.

He stopped thinking about the topic when both the blonde and the ginger came back, each holding two boxes. Matt went back and pushed out a large box that held the tree in it. They opened the tree first. Because Near was short, he normally had to get a chair to stand on when he put the tree together. Thankfully Matt and Mello were taller and they had no trouble. Near had always wanted a real tree, but he wasn't strong enough to get it home.

Most of the ornaments were the typical ball shaped ones in different colors. Nears however, were plain white, silver and a light blue. The accented the tree perfectly and left all three of them smiling when it was complete.

Near made them each a cup of hot chocolate at sat down around the coffee table.

"It looks great." The ginger said, staring around the room with a grin on his face.

The albino nodded, sipping his hot chocolate. "Thank you both for helping me. It is much appreciated."

They both smiled and nodded. Near took a few more sips of his drink then looked up at both of them. "Is Mello or Matt doing anything special for Christmas?"

"Me and Mel normally give each other gifts in the morning but thats all really." Matt said with a small gasp as he burnt his tongue. "Want us to come over?"

Near smiled and nodded nervously. When the blonde agreed to the idea his heart fluttered. This was going to be his first Christmas with someone since his parents died a few years ago. Even thinking of the day made him blush softly. Not only had him and Mello had a long make out session the night before, but now he was going to be spending Christmas with him. Near was finally feeling the glint of happiness he had long forgotten.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was now almost eleven at night. The day had passed rather quickly. The three boys mostly sat and talked the day away. Matt occasionally flipping open his DS to play a quick race of Mario Kart or gain another level in Pokemon. Other than that there wasn't really anything going on besides laughter. Near had never felt so much emotion before. Even in such little things such as a conversation. Meeting Mello and Matt had really changed him, for the better.

The ginger was currently passed out on Nears couch. His orange goggles around his neck and his arm hanging off the side. His mouth was parted slightly as he breathed softly. Mello laughed softly at the sight of him and threw the blanket that was currently on the floor on him. He stood up and stretched, blonde hair falling off his shoulders and onto his back. Near finished putting the dishes away and walked out to meet the blonde.

"Is Mello staying the night?"

With a grin, the blonde walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning to his ear. "Do you want me to stay?"

Near shivered slightly as his warm breath tickled his ear. "Yes." He could feel the smirk against his skin.

"I really enjoyed last night.." Mellos fingers rubbed the albinos small hips, making little circles. "Can we do it again?"

The smaller boy could only get a nod out before Mello was dragging him to the bedroom. He shut the door, making a decent bang. Near hoped that Matt wouldn't wake up. His thoughts were soon gone as he sat down on the bed, smiling and blushing, waiting for the blonde to come join him. With a small smirk the blonde did just that. He walked slowly over to him before crawling on the bed, spreading Nears legs enough so he could fit between them. Near wrapped his arms around the older boys neck and pulled him close, pressing his lips to his. Mello kissed back a little harder, just to make his dominance known.

Just like the night before, their simply kissing soon turned into a full blown heated make out session. Near moaned softly, parting his mouth as Mello licked his lip. The blondes hot and wet tongue slid across the top of the smaller boys mouth. It swirled around Nears tongue, eliciting a small whimper. For Mello being the first person Near had ever had any sexual contact with, he was a rather fast learner. He was soon battling for dominance.

"Near.." Mello pulled away, panting softly and moved his mouth down to the smaller boys neck. He sucked and bit, licking at the soon to be bruised area. Near arched his back and tilted his head to the side, giving him better access. Their body heat was overwhelming. Near was panting softly, his face flushed and his eyes closed. Mello pulled away and looked down at the wonder beneath him.

Nears eyes fluttered open, looking up at Mello. "Mello.. we shouldn't.. Matt is.." Before he could finish, the blonde pecked him on the lips.

"I know."

Mello rolled off Near and laid next to him. The albino curled up next to him, swinging a leg over his lap and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was until Mello pulled the blanket over them and kissed his forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The creaking sound could be heard in his room. It crept in slowly. Near's eyes fluttered, opening slightly. The noise became louder. He looked around his room, trying to find where it was coming from. He stretched and wrapped the blanket around him when the noise stopped. Near smiled when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. The blonde was sleeping quietly next to him. He sighed in content and closed his eyes again. But he wasn't asleep again when he heard the creaking noise. This time it was closer. Near opened his eyes again and looked at his door. The only thing he could see was the light from the hallway shinning underneath the door.

Then he heard laughter. It was a little girl laughing. Near sat up on his elbows and continued to stare at the door. That's when he saw a shadow and heard the feet running past his room. His eyes widened and a small gasp left his lips.

"Mello... Mello.. wake up.." Near whispered as he shook the blonde.

Mello only grunted in response and rolled over on to his other side. Near shook him again when the creaking started once more.

"Mello.. please wake up.. t-theres someone in the house.."

The blonde opened his eyes at the sound of Nears emotion filled voice. For the weeks they had known each other he had never once heard the smaller boy sound like that. He turned to look up at him.

"What?"

"T-There's someone in the house.."

Before Mello could reply the laughter was heard again. A few seconds later the footsteps outside his room. The blonde sat up and looked at the door. He pushed the blankets off him and turned on the light. Near got out of bed quickly when he saw Mello opening his door.

"I'm coming with you."

Mello opened the door slowly, looking out both ways before letting Near see. He walked to the beginning of the hallway and into the living room. The albino followed close behind. They both turned their heads, facing the noise that was crawling up the hallway. Near began walking towards it but was pushed back a little as Mello walked in front of him.

After a full inspection of the house they both were convinced that no one was there. Mello walked Near back to his room and laid in bed. The blonde fell asleep quickly, his arm wrapped around Near. But the albino stayed awake for a while. This had been the second time he's both seen and heard something strange in a month. He thought maybe it was time to mention something to Mello. At least he knew he wasn't going crazy, the blonde saw it too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: **Meh I am so sorry I didnt update last week, Ive had the flu all week and im just starting to get better! And this chapters mostly a filler chapter but the ending will lead to something reaaaally important in the next few chapters, so remember it! So there will most certainly be an update on _Sunday_ this week. And the next chapter is going to be full of drammmma!. **

**Its gonna be from _Matts point of view_ and its going to fill in the blanks about how him and Mello feel about Near when he first moves in until where this chapter ends. So its gonna be looooong!** **It'll also show more about Matts personality and how he acts around Mello.**

**anyways enjoy!**


	5. Matt part I

**AN: Just a reminder, this chapter is in MATT'S point of view.**

**Disclaimer (I seem to always forget): I don't own Death Note lala. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Mels, wanna come to the store with me? I'm out of smokes."<p>

"Sure. You owe me a chocolate bar anyways."

Matt waited patiently by the door as he watched his blonde friend pull his leather jacket on. It fit him so perfectly it scared him sometimes. Mello was the only person to pull off that much leather, that good. He sighed and his fingers twitched, itching for a cigarette. Crossing his arms, he waited as patiently as he could as the blonde retreated to the bathroom, most likely to fix his hair. When he finally emerged, not looking the least bit different (at least to Matt), he smiled and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Finally. You take as long as a girl." With that comment the ginger was being chased down the hallway, being hit at forcefully yet playfully.

"Mel I'm sorry!" He tried to say through his breaks of laughter.

The two had gotten in legit fights before. Most of them ending with them bloody and bruised. Though Mello swears he wins every time, Matt always huffs and mumbles that its a tie.

It seemed like only seconds before the reached the stairs. Mello hitting the gingers covered arm, and Matts poor attempt to block it. They both stopped when they heard a small thump from the side of them. Matt was the one to stop and look over when he noticed the small boy stand up.

"Oh shit. Sorry, Didn't even see you." He was still out of breath, both from laughing and running.

He looked at the smaller boy. He was in a loose white long sleeved shirt and what looked like pajama bottoms. Matt laughed to himself in his mind. What a freak. Despite calling him a freak, he nicely introduced himself and acquired some information from the boy named Near. And as quickly as the event happened, it ended. The two of them heading down the stairs and out to the car.

Once they both got in the car, Matt turned to look at Mello. "What do you think of him? Near that is."

Mello shrugged. "All you got was his name. Not like I know much. He looks annoying though."

The ginger laughed and started the car, backing out of the parking lot and heading to the store. He was glad that Mello hadn't found him interesting in any way. He sure didn't. Though maybe he was being a bit over judge mental. After all, him and Mello were the ones who knocked him on the ground. Either way he couldn't dismiss the fact that the three of them would probably interact at some point and Matt wasn't one to get mad easily or jealous for that matter. He would have to try and get along with Near.  
>The rest of the short trip was quiet. Mello was munching on half a chocolate bar that he had opened for breakfast. Matt sometimes wished Mello would eat something besides his chocolate, or chocolate flavored things. Though Matt couldn't really judge considering his daily meals consisted of junk food and take out.<p>

He shut the car off and stepped outside. The winter air was cold enough to make him zip up his jacket. Matt looked over at Mello who repeated the action and shivered. Shaking his head, the ginger walked into the store. It was only a small corner store but it always had the things they needed.

Matt walked over to get a bag of chips and a soda. He never knew how he stayed so skinny. All he ate was junk. He hadn't had a fruit or vegetable in years. Laughing to himself at the thought of healthy food, he made his way over to his friend. Mello was standing in the candy isle, eyeing the different chocolate products. He put the single size bag of chips and soda in one hand and wrapped the other around Mellos waist. He kissed his neck softly. Mello leaned back against his arms and Matt could see the small smile that he was trying to hide. The blonde turned to face Matt, only centimeters away from his face. Matt leaned in and kissed him. His lips even tasted like chocolate, not that he was complaining. It was a taste that was purely Mello.

Mello pulled away when Matt started to lick his lip. "We're in public." The blonde went back to scanning the chocolate but didn't move out of Matts arms.

"Aw come on Mello, its never stopped you before."

Matt felt him tense at that comment. Knowing he said something wrong, he pulled back and ran his hand through his hair. He moved next to him and picked up a bag of Hershey Kisses and smiled. Mello sighed and grabbed a few bars of chocolate.

"It'd be different if we were a couple wouldn't it?" Matt asked as they started walking to the check out.

"Probably."

"Then why won't you go out with me Mello?"

He stayed silent and didn't answer. Matt frowned and walked past him, grabbing the chocolate and putting it up on the counter along with his things. He got a couple packs of smokes and paid for the items. Matt turned and walked towards the door where Mello was waiting for him. He had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the wall. Matt walked passed him and got in the car, waiting quietly for him to follow.

He sat down and shut the door, a little too hard for Matts liking. The ginger looked over at him. "Mello..Why won't you go out with me?"

The blonde seemed unsure what to say. "It'll ruin our friendship." His head turned and he looked out the window.

Matts mouth opened slightly. Ruin our friendship? What kind of bullshit was that. Since when had Mello cared about stuff like that? Mellos answer only got him angry. "What the fuck to you mean?"

Mellos hand slammed down on the side of the car. "It means I don't want to be your boyfriend. Everything will get weird and it'll just turn to shit."

He really wanted to punch him. He really did. "So you're saying that we could never work as a couple? Mello we've been friends forever. Even now I consider us way more than just friends. We have sex Mello! That's not something friends do!"

Matt was out of breath from screaming at him. His face red with anger. How could he say that everything wouldn't work out? Did he think that something would change with the relationship title? Or did he just not like him like that? The many possibilities raced through his head as he sat there and stared at the blonde, who had gone back to looking out the window.

"Are we gonna go home or what?" Mellos voice was bitter and angry.

The ginger resisted the urge to scream at him and kick him out of the car. Instead he started the car and backed out, driving home fast. Matt truly liked Mello and he thought he understood that. The closer he got to the apartment the calmer he got. 'Maybe I overreacted...' He thought to himself as they pulled in the parking space. Before he could turn and apologize, Mello was already out of the car and heading to the front door. Matt punched the steering wheel and got out, grabbing the bag from the back and quickly followed after his friend. By the time he caught up, they were at their apartment. Mello waiting with his arms crossed. Matt got his key out and unlocked the door, walking in and setting the bag down on the table by the door. Mello slammed the door shut and walked to the bedroom.

Matt sighed and grabbed a pack of smokes from the bag and laid down on the couch. He lit it quickly and took a long drag, letting the smoke stay in his mouth before blowing it out. Matt knew Mello hated when he smoked, but he needed it. His smoke didn't last long. He sat up and put it out in the ash tray then got up. The ginger knew he should go talk to Mello. So he grabbed a bar of chocolate in hopes of it calming him down some, and headed back to the bedroom, their bedroom.

"Mello..." He peeked in and saw the blonde curled up in the bed, sheets covering him.

He didn't answer as he expected. Matt shut the door quietly and walked over to the bed. Trying not to squish the chocolate, he took his shoes off and climbed in to bed. Covers on top of him and slid behind Mello. The heat from both Mello and the blankets made him smile.  
>"I'm sorry." He whispered into the blondes ear.<p>

Mello shivered against him and turned over to look at him. He too had calmed down by the look of his face. It was calm, almost apologetic. Matt smiled softly and pushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. Mello still didn't smile but looked him in the eyes. The ginger knew that he was sorry, even if he didn't do anything wrong. Mello may not seem the kind of person to apologize for anything really. Only Matt knew how kind he could be.

The blonde leaned forward and kissed him gently. Matt laughed and looked at him. That gained him a punch in the arm and a smile from Mello. No matter how much they fought, Matt couldn't deny that he loved the blonde.

"We can give it a try."

"Really?" Matts eyes lit up.

Mello nodded and he kissed him happily. "But." He placed a finger to Matts lips. "The minute something goes wrong, we're going back to this."

He smiled and agreed. Mello kissed him gently and sat up. "I'm gonna clean up. Help me?"

"Actually... I really wanna finish this level.. after I'm done." Matt kissed his forehead and skipped off to the living room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matt was sitting on the couch, fingers tapping away at his DS. He had been up most the night playing. He only got a few hours of sleep to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep at work later. Unfortunately, because he was 'busy' all night, he didn't help Mello clean the apartment. He was waiting for him to come out of their room to get yelled at.

"Have you been up all night?" The blonde said as he walked lazily out into the room, yawning.

"Not really."

Mello scoffed then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bar of chocolate before sitting down next to Matt. He looked over ever so often to see what the blonde was doing. He just sat there snapping away pieces of his chocolate. When he was almost at a new level he felt a hand on his thigh. He tensed up slightly, trying to concentrate on beating his opponent.

"Matttt... you're always playing your games. Don't you want to play with me instead?" Mello had moved closer, his mouth touching his ear.  
>He sucked his breath in, tensing some when the blonde bit his ear softly. Matt tried to focus but was finding it hard with Mello currently licking and biting at his neck.<p>

"Mello.. j-just let me finish this level."

Apparently that was not the right answer and Mello grabbed the DS from him. "If I'm gonna be your boyfriend then pay more attention to me. Not just this stupid game. I think Nears cute and I could easily just go to him."

Before he had anytime to get it back, the blonde was heading for the door, holding it close to his chest and examining it. Matt stood up and ran after him. But Mello tripped him and he fell flat on his face in the hallway. He rubbed his cheek and stood up, trying to get the game system back.

"Mello! Give it back! I didn't save!"

"Pay more attention to me then!

"I will I will! I promise. Just give it back and let me save!"

"Say please and I'll consider it."

"Mels please come on!"

Mellos thumb was almost a millimeter away from the power button. He thought about tackling him but knew that wasn't the best idea. Considering then he would never get it back.

"Mellooooo please! I promise I'll save and thats it. Please!"

"Will you stop yelling? You're going to wake up the whole floor damn."

They both stopped their actions when they heard Near come out of his room and ask what was happening. Despite not liking the albino much, he did feel bad about making so much noise. Plus he had distracted the blonde enough for him to grab his game back and run into the house.

Matt jumped on the couch, smiling and thankful that it didn't mess up where he had been. He barely noticed Mello and Near come in the apartment. Matt tried to concentrate on his game. But decided to make nice with his new neighbor since they would probably be seeing a lot of each other. He set his game down (saving first of course) when Mello came and sat next to him.

"Hey Matt.. I wanna do something." The blonde whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"I wanna have some fun.. I'll explain after he's gone."

The ginger had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do. But something triggered a question. Him and Mello both knew about what had happened on the floor above only a month ago. He had a glance at the room number of Nears apartment and wondered just what the number was. His suspicions were confirmed when Near told them that his room number was indeed 205, the apartment directly under 305. The rest of the time they spent with each other was filled with information about the apartment 305. The horrible history of how a whole family died without a known cause. It was really strange. Even he and Mello thought it.

"He's kind of interesting. Not what I thought he'd be like." Matt said when Near left.

"Yeah, he's alright."

"So, what was your plan?"

Mello smirked when the ginger turned to look at him. Before he could comprehend what was going on, the blonde was dragging him upstairs to the next floor. "Mello why are we going up here? We have our own apartment.."

"Cause.." Mello said as he pushed his against the wall. "I just cleaned the house and I'm not getting it dirty."

The blonde easily picked the lock to the empty apartment and shoved him inside. They both were locked in a kiss by the time they turned the light on. Mellos hands furiously pulling off his clothes and Matts. The ginger knew exactly where it was going. Mello was always forceful when it came to sex. Matt didn't mind it though. Not at all. He found every bit of it amazing and wouldn't change it for the world.

His hands were running down the gingers chest, touching every bit of flesh. He nipped and licked at his neck as he pushed him against the wall. Matt did nothing to try and quiet the moans that were pressing at his throat. The ginger may have been stronger and more dominate in their relationship but Mello was always dominate in sex. The blonde was currently grinding his erection into Matts. Eliciting delicious moans out of both of them. Matt let out a gasp as Mello grabbed his legs and lifted him up, sliding into him at the same time. He wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and clawed at his back. Despite the many other comfortable sex positions, Mello favored this one because he was in complete control.

Mello thrusted particularly hard and pushed him into the wall, making a rather large thump. Not that either of them cared. They both were moaning and panting, loving every second of it. Mellos thrusts were getting harder and faster, bringing them both over the edge, moaning loudly into each others mouth as they kissed. The blonde smiled against his lips and let go of his legs, making sure he didn't fall. They shared another kiss before getting dressed. Matt shivering at the feeling of Mellos cum sliding down the back of his legs, staining his boxers.

When they left the apartment, Matt was still fixing his pants, quickening his pace when he saw the albino staring at them.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Matt had been more than upset to find that Mello was not in their apartment when he got back the night before. Apparently he had forgotten his key again and spent the night at Nears. The bed was empty and cold without him and the apartment quiet. He decided to go get breakfast for him to say sorry. Unfortunately he felt rude just getting him and Mello breakfast and not Near. Matt knew he was being too harsh on the albino. He was more than kind and never did anything wrong to him or Mello. The ginger sighed and slid out of bed then headed for the shower.

He was back faster with the food faster than he thought. The Mario theme song running through his head as he walked up the stairs. He stopped in his track when he saw one of the people on his floor walking out of her apartment with boxes in her hand. He walked over to his own apartment and pretended to search his pockets as he listened to her conversation with whoever she was on the phone with.

"Yeah Yeah I know it'll be hard but I just can't be here anymore.. its almost every night. No I don't know how to explain it, its like this creaking noise and i've been seeing things as well. Yes I'm sure its not the cat. Just trust me okay? Theres something happening in that apartment. Okay.. yes.. I'll be there soon."

Matt watched her walk down the stairs in the corner of his eyes. Once she was out of sight he turned to walk over to Nears apartment. He was stopped when he almost ran into a little girl. She was standing in front of him and looking up directly at him.

"Uh hi there." He said with a small smile. "Wheres your mom or dad?"

He looked around to see if there was anyone around. Not finding anyone he turned back to where she was standing. Only she wasn't there anymore. He looked around, confused on where she could have gone. But he soon shrugged it off and knocked on Nears door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to cut if off here instead of where last chapter ended off. There isn't really anything important going on within that time frame considering its only a few days. But just incase anyone gets confused about Mello and Matt's relationship; <em>Matt doesn't know that Mello's been having the moments with Near that he is<em>. So he thinks everythings fine. Also he lies to Near about them just being 'fuck buddies' because he knows Mello wouldn't like everyone knowing. I know that makes Mello a bit of an ass but it'll all make sense in the next chapter or two. **

**I most likely will not be updating on _Sunday_ next week considering it's Christmas! But if I get the next chapter done before then Ill have it up on _Saturday_, if not the new one will be up on _Monday_!**


	6. Encounter

**A/N: Phew, Sorry I didn't update last week. I was really busy with college essays and of course Christmas! I hope everyone had a good holiday! I still have one more day off then back to school D: **

**But here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>There wasn't the normal warmth that Near felt when he woke up. His eyes fluttered open. The morning sun was barely shinning but it was enough to light the room so he could see. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Where was Mello? Near pushed the blankets off him and shivered. The apartment was always colder than normal in the mornings so Near made a routine to put a hoodie on the table for when he got up. The white hoodie was very warm and made the albino smile at the coziness. He made his way out to the living room and frowned when Mello wasn't there either. Not caring that he hadn't fixed his hair, washed his face or brushed his teeth, he opened his door and stepped out in the hallway. His eyes squinted, adjusting to the brighter lights. He looked over at the blonde's apartment and tilted his head when he saw the door was cracked open slightly. Near walked over and peered in. The albino felt his heart drop when his eyes he found Mello.<p>

He was pushed against the wall, shirt and pants missing, and being felt by hungry hands. Near pushed the door open more to see Matt. It was his hands all over the blonde. His lips kissing him. Near wanted to cry. He really wanted to. The albino had only cried one other time in his life and that was when his parents died. The situation in front of him was nothing compared to that but it made his heart drop. Near quickly walked away and went back into his own apartment. He shut the door quietly and leaned against it. His eyes closed and he held back a cry that was pushing up his throat. How could Mello do that? He was his! Mello was Nears! Wasn't.. he? Near went through all the things that the two had done together. The obvious flirting, the kissing, sleeping together in the same bed.. That was something wasn't it? So why was he with Matt like that?

Nears internal rant was cut short when there was a knock on the door. He gasped in shock and took a couple deep breaths, hoping it wasn't Mello. His hand turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door, eyes locked on the ground. Nears heart skipped a beat when he saw the black shoes that were familiar.

"Hey." Mello said with a smiles when Near finally looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed him before stepping in the room and sitting down on the couch.

The albino shut the door and turned around slowly, staring at Mello. How could he just walk in like that? Like nothing was wrong? It took all of his strength not to cry. Picturing the gingers hands over his chest.

"You coming to sit with me? Or are you just gonna stand there and look at me?" He laughed.

"Mello are you my boyfriend?"

"Well, I thought so? I mean.. we've been sleeping together for almost a month now."

"Then why were you and Matt making out?"

Near watched Mellos face drop and his body tensed. "Near..." His voice was soft.

He could feel the tears coming. He felt one fall right under his eye. It surprised him and he reached a hand up to touch the wet dot. The feeling of the warm tear reminded him or what his mom had once told him.

_Near was five years old. He was snuggled up in his bed with his mom. He had eaten dinner, gotten his bath and now it was time for his bedtime story. It was their normal night time routine. They had just finished his favorite story, Beauty and The Beast. _

"_Mommy. Do you think I'll be a prince one day and have a pretty princess as my wife?"_

"_Well of course Nate." His mother pulled him closer in her arms. "You can be whatever you want to be. I think you'd make a wonderful prince." _

"_Will I get to save my princess from evil like the beast did?" He looked up at her, his dark eyes shimmering in the light._

"_Only if she's in danger." She laughed softly. "But if she isn't in danger, its your job to protect her and keep her safe." _

"_I will Mommy." He smiled and put his head on her chest. "How will I know when I find my princess?" _

"_Well you'll be in love." Her hands ran through his white locks softly. _

"_How will I know that?" _

"_You know when you're in love when that person is all you think about. You'll smile every time you see them and just want to hug them tight." She smiled and hugged him tight then loosened up, smiling when the small albino giggled. "And you'll be sad when you're not with them. The little things like smiling make you happier than ever before. That's how you know you're in love."_

"_I wanna be in love now mommy! It seems like fun." He said with a big smile on his little face. _

"_You have to wait to find your princess silly. And in order to find her little princes's need their sleep." His mother kissed the top of his head and stood up. She tucked him in, making sure he was snug and warm. Near was so tired he didn't even realize and fell asleep as soon as his mother turned off the light and flicked on his nightlight. She whispered she loved him and left his room._

"I was sad because I was not with you..." He said in a whisper.

"Near what are you talking about?" Mello had moved in front of him.

Near finally understood why he had been feeling the emotions he had been since he met Mello. The way Mello talked softer around him, the way he smiled. It all made sense. Mello was his princess. Well, _prince._

"Mello is my prince." Near looked up at the blonde, who was looking down at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You are my prince and I love you." The albino watched as Mellos face went from confusion to shocked.

"Near...I..."

He felt the overwhelming sadness once again. It was obvious that Mello didn't feel the same. The blonde may have been his prince, but Near wasn't his. He looked down at the ground and felt more tears leave his eyes. He sniffled and looked up when he felt a finger on his chin. Mello was looking down at him and pulled his chin up so he was looking into his eyes.

"I love you too."

Near felt his heart melt. He instantly started crying harder. He loved him. Mello really loved him. The albino hugged Mello tight when he wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him down. Near was happy. He was happier than he has ever been before. Love was everything his mother had explained to him.

* * *

><p>After Near calmed down, him and Mello had snuggled up on the couch together. Mello had gotten the white fuzzy blanket from Nears room and wrapped it around them. It still hadn't warmed up in the apartment and both of them were rather cold.<p>

"You never answered my question." Near said, resting his head on Mellos chest.

"What question?"

"About you and Matt making out."

"Oh..it's a long story."

"Mello knows I have time to listen."

He sighed. "Right.. Well see.. Matt and I have been friends for a while... pretty much since we were really little. He's always.. been in love with me. As a friend and as more than a friend. He's been wanting to go out with me for years now.. and I didn't want to because I know it would ruin our friendship." The blonde sighed again. "The first day you got here he asked me to be his boyfriend.. and I said yes. So.. I've been technically with him the whole time me and you.. have been messing around."

Near played with Mellos shirt, twirling it around his finger and tugging on it. "So you've been cheating on me _and _Matt?"

"I... I guess I have been. Fuck." He put his hand over his eyes and sighed. "But Near I really do love you.. and I want to be with _you."_

The albino nodded. "If Mello does not mind me asking, why would you and Matt being in a relationship ruin your friendship?"

Mello tensed some. "Matt.. he.. he tends to get really jealous. And I mean _really_ jealous."

"Explain." He looked up at the older boy.

"He's a violent person. More so than I am and when he gets jealous he gets mad." Mello frowned. "He's hit me before.."

Near froze when he heard that. Matt didn't seem to be a violent person at all. He was always so kind to him. But Mello knew the ginger more than he did. "Is that why you are still in a relationship with Matt?"

"Kinda. I don't know really. I do love him.. but not the same way I love you. He's always been my best friend. I don't want to loose that. But I'm afraid what will happen if I tell him that I'm in love with you.."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Near didn't want Mello to get hurt but he had to admit that he felt bad for the ginger. He deserved to know the truth, even if it hurt him. The albino decided not to talk about the subject anymore. Mello was getting upset and annoyed thinking about it. They sat there together for a while. Nears head resting on Mellos chest and the blanket keeping them warm. It wasn't much but it made him feel happy. Happier than he would be going out to some fancy dinner or on a date. He didn't like those things. He liked being comfortable in his own home. Mello did too apparently. It was odd. Near had never pictured Mello like he was now with him. He was so calm. The Mello he first met was moody and quiet. Maybe he had just gotten to know him well enough for him to let his guard down.

But down inside, Near knew that something was going to have to happen between them. It would change when Mello told Matt. It scared him a bit, knowing that he was aggressive. If Mello said he was violent, then he really must be.

* * *

><p>Near didn't realize he fell asleep until he felt a drop of something warm on his cheek. His face twitched and his eyes opened. His position had changed, he was now laying on the blonde's lap. Another drop landed on him, this time on his hand. The dot was red. He immediately figured out what it was and looked up at the ceiling. Sure enough there was a large red stain. Near knew that wasn't there when he moved in. He was sure of it. Something like that he would have noticed right away. His eyes widened as another drop hit his arm.<p>

"Mello get up." He shook the sleeping blonde rather forcefully.

He grunted and opened his eyes. "When did we fall asleep?" He said as he rubbed his eyes and looked around.

The albino was staring up at the ceiling and Mello looked up to see what he was staring at. His eyes widened as he saw the ever growing red stain. He grabbed Nears arm and dragged him to the kitchen, quickly washing his arm and his cheek so it was free of the red drops. They both stared at the stain as it continued to drip and they ran out the apartment. Mellos hand held Nears tight and walked quickly up the stairs. He ignored Nears questions of what they were doing and kept walking. When they got to the third floor he slowed down. Near was panting softly and let go of his hand.

"Are we really going in there?" He said as he stared at the apartment numbered 305.

"Yes."

Mello twisted the doorknob and the door pushed open. The albino moved so he was next to him, both staring into the darkness of the apartment.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone in there." Near said as he continued to look into the room.

"There's got to be someone. That blood is fresh."

Near didn't have anytime to respond before the blonde walked in to the apartment. He quickly followed after him. But he soon lost him in the darkness. Someone had obviously been in the apartment lately, all the windows were boarded up, leaving him with no sight. He whimpered and ran his hand over the wall trying to find a light switch. Unfortunately he remembered that none of the lights worked. His heart was pounding. It wasn't like Near at all to be scared but this particular time, he was terrified. He didn't know where anything was or where Mello was.

"Mello?" He said when he heard a small noise. "Is that you?"

Then he heard it. The laughter he had heard before in his own apartment. His heart skipped a beat and his body tensed. He desperately tried to look around, trying to see anything he could. The sound of bare feet ran past him. Near gasped and twirled around to the direction it came from. Still nothing could be seen. What made it worse was that there was no indication that the blonde was anywhere near him. When he heard the footsteps from the other side of him he decided to try and find Mello. He walked slowly, reaching his hands out in front of him, making sure he didn't bump into any walls or doors. It seemed like he walked forever before he finally hit something. He ran his hands all over, finally coming to the conclusion that it was a door. His hands wrapped around the doorknob and turned it. He tried to push it open but it was no use, the door was locked.

"Near?"

The albinos eyes widened as he heard Mellos voice come from behind the door. "Mello!"

"Open the door!" His voice was filled with panic and fear.

"I can't!" Near twisted the doorknob in every way possible. "Its locked!"

"Open it!"

Near tried to open it more, pushing and pulling at it. But no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't open. He felt tears building up in his eyes. This could not be happening. His efforts doubled when the creaking noise he's heard multiple times starting creeping up behind him. Near started crying. His hands pulled, twisted and pushed at the doorknob. Mellos fists were loud as they banged against the other side. The albino couldn't hear any noises he was making. He could only hear his own cries and the creaking coming from behind him.

"Mello!" He sobbed as he began to hit the door hard with his hands.

His whole body turned and his back pressed against the door when the laughter came from beside him. He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't see anything even if he tried. Nears breathing was fast and his eyes were leaking tears that streamed down his face. His body pressed against the door as much as it could. The albino screamed when the creaking noise came loud in his ear and he felt a hand on his cheek. Before he had time to do anything else, he fell straight backwards, his back hitting the floor hard along with his head.

"Near!" Mello fell to his knees and helped the boy sit up.

"Mello!" He twirled around and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him as close as he could in the position.

The blonde held him tight for a moment before letting go and standing up. He helped Near stand all the way and grabbed his hand. He felt his way out of the room and quickly hurried out of the apartment. Mello shut the door and stood along the wall. They both examined each other, Near still panting and crying.

"Your cheek is bleeding.." Mellos hand was cold as it touched his cheek.

"You are not hurt. At least not that I can see."

The blonde nodded, his hand falling from the smaller boys face. "Mello there is something I have to tell you."

"What?"

Near calmed down and stopped crying. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "I have been seeing things.. In my apartment."

"W..What kind of things?"

"I don't know to be honest. The first time I heard that creaking noise and then a shadow when I was in the shower. The second time you were there. And now what just happened. I have come to a conclusion though." He looked up at the blonde who just stared at him, waiting for him to tell him. "Every time before something strange happens, there is the creaking noise. I believe it is a warning maybe. Though I am not completely sure."

"That makes sense. I heard it when we were in your room and then when we went in that apartment." His eyes wandered over to the door before back to the albino. "I was just walking down the hallway and I heard the noise coming from the end so I followed it. Then the door shut on me."

"I am glad you are okay though. I was... scared."

Mello smiled softly and looked at the blushing boy in front of him. "I was scared too. But Im glad you're okay as well."

They both smiled. Near wiped his eyes again and looked back up at Mello. The blonde leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Despite the body heat that was radiating off him, Mellos lips were cold, almost like ice. It send shivers down his spine and made him kisses harder. Near didn't know what particular part of Mello made him so intoxicating but he was addicted. The albino blushed when they broke apart, Mello looking down at him and laughing softly.

"Mello?"

Nears eyes widened along with the blonde's. The older boy turned around and moved to the side to reveal Matt. He was standing still, looking at both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dundundun! xD. Near finally told Mello after a terrifying experience and they're starting to piece together how the events work. ****And a bit more of Matt's personality is revealed as well. They'll be another Matt chapter after the next few, so expect more to be revealed about him and Mello. **

**Also this story is almost to 1,000 hits! Thanks everyone so much! I didn't think it would get this many hits with only five chapters (now six). So thank you again and reviews help me keep going and be inspired to write more! (and thank you to all who have already reviewed, it makes me quite happy that you all like the story. **

**Next update on_ Sunday!_**


	7. Im Sorry Near

"Matt..." Mello whispered as he continued to stare at the ginger.

Near leaned against the wall silently. He didn't want to take the chance and upset both of them. He wanted to say that Mello was his. Mello loved him. But he knew he couldn't. Mello had said that he loved Matt too, but his love for Near was stronger and in a different way. So thats what he did. He stood silently and watched the two older boys as they both stared at each other, not sure what to say. After a few minutes, Matt looked down at the ground then back at Mello before walking away and down the stairs. Nears arm reached out to grab Mellos but was unable to reach him as he followed after the ginger. He watched the blonde walk out of his sight.

He waited a minute until he heard a door slam before walking down the stairs to the second floor. His eyes peered around the corner, making sure the two weren't out in the hallway. Once Near was sure they were in their apartment, he walked over to his own. It took him merely seconds to walk in and curl up on the couch. He didn't want to think about what Mello and Matt could be talking about. He didn't want to think of Mello leaving him for Matt. He didn't want to think about anything. The lids of his eyes closed slowly, letting the darkness wash over him.

The albinos eyes opened when sun shined in his face. He sat up slowly and looked around. It was morning? Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the clock that flashed big zeros at him. His eyes continued to stare at the clock before reaching over and grabbing his phone that was on the coffee table. The cool metal flipped open and the screen flashed with missed calls and texts. Near ignored them for the moment and hit the end button, causing the home screen to come up and display the time. It was almost eight in the morning. He rubbed his eyes again before getting up.

The clock on the side table was still flashing bright red zeros. He went over to it and picked it up, examining it. His fingers ran down the power cord until they reached the end. It had been unplugged and reset, causing it to run on the battery part of it. He frowned and plugged it back in. Checking the time again on his phone, he set the time correctly on the clock. He continued to ignore the reminder on his phone about the missed calls and texts and headed to the bathroom. Near had a long, warm shower. He still didn't want to recall the day before. But he wondered what had happened after Matt and Mello got back to their apartment. What happened in the time he fell asleep? There couldn't have been too much screaming since he didn't wake up to it. He stepped out and quickly dried off before going to his room and getting dressed.

When he returned to the living room, he grabbed his phone again and sat back down on the couch. There were seven missed calls. All from Mello and one from Matt. His eyes squinted at the red heads name. He sighed and opened up his messages. As expected, every single one was from the blonde. All fifteen of them. They were mostly the same; 'Near?' and 'Near are you there?'. Then he read down a couple more. 'Near open the door!', 'Look I just want to talk to you.. can you please open the door.'. But there was one that really made him confused; 'Near I can hear you! Please open the door!'.

Near got up and walked to his front door. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pulling the door open. Confused, he repeated the action, closing then opening it. He hadn't locked it when he got back in the day before and it was unlocked now. The albino stepped out in the hallway and looked around. It was as quiet as he'd ever heard it. There wasn't even sound coming from the radiators. The silence gave the building an odd creepiness. He looked over at the door across the hallway. A frown appeared on his face and he turned around, walking back in his apartment and closing the door.

He went in the kitchen and started fixing himself a cup of tea. As much as he missed the blonde, he knew when he saw him next that things were going to change. He sighed and poured a spoonful of sugar and a spoonful of honey into his tea. He stirred it slowly, staring at his own reflection in the liquid. Near looked tired. He looked drained and sad. There were bags under his eyes that were a light purple. His complexion was paler than normal. And his hair was flat and messy. He looked _bad. _

As he took his first sip of tea, his phone starting vibrating on the living room table. He walked out slowly and set his mug down and picked up his phone. His heart fluttered for a quick second when he say Mellos name. Realizing the phone was vibrating rapidly, he finally answered it.

"Hello."

"Near.." Mellos voice was a hushed tone.

"Yes Mello?"

"Can.. I come over?"

He stared down at his tea again. "Yes."

Mello didn't say anything else, simply hung up. Near set his phone down on the table and picked up his mug and sitting down on the couch. He sipped the tea slowly, blowing on it each time before. The albino wasn't sure how to react when Mello would step in the room. He was confused on how to act. Should he be sad? Mad? He wasn't sure.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in." He said softly but loud enough to be heard.

The blonde opened the door slowly, facing the floor at first then looking up at Near. He shut the door quietly and stood by it. "Why didn't you answer my calls.. or open the door last night?"

"I was asleep." Near said, taking another sip of his tea.

"Near I heard you walking around in here. I.. know you were up."

"I can assure Mello I was asleep. I got up only half an hour ago."

Mello didn't say anything else. He stood where he was and looked at the younger boy. Near looked back at him. He looked much like Near did; _bad_. Maybe things with him and Matt didn't go well. Or maybe they went perfectly well and Mello was only coming to see Near to tell him. Whatever it was, Mello was taking his sweet time.

"What did you come here for?" He asked the blonde when he looked back at the ground.

"I.. I came to tell you that I'm going to be with Matt."

He didn't even know what to say to that. Near knew that Mello didn't truly want to be with him. Had he hurt him? Did he threaten him in order to make him stay? Whatever the reason, he knew Mello wasn't going to be happy.

"Oh."

"Near I'm really sorry, but I was already with Matt when we started fooling around."

"It is okay. I understand."

"Okay.. I should probably get back then." Mello turned around but didn't move anymore. "You're welcome over anytime you'd like. Just because I'm with Matt doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend."

"Mello knows I would still like to be friends."

There was a pause before Mello spoke again. "I love you Near." He whispered and walked out, shutting the door quietly.

Near waited until he heard the blondes apartment door close before setting his mug down on the table. He felt like screaming. He felt like running over to his apartment and slapping him. Mello didn't want to be with Matt, Near was sure of it. The blonde had even told him it yesterday. He loved Matt but not the same way he loved him. He knew there was something going on between them. Maybe the ginger had really hit him. Maybe Mello was hiding bruises over his body. Maybe, he was getting hit right now.

It all made Near angry. So angry he didn't know how to express it. His internal rant was becoming more and more violent. The thoughts of everything that could have happened last night and the things that could be happening that moment filled his brain. Mello was his prince. The one that swept _him_ off his feet. The one who made him feel _real_ for once.

No matter how much he argued with himself, Near couldn't bring up the courage to get up and walk over there. He loved Mello. He really did. But he was never one to get in the way of someone else's relationship, even if he wanted to. Matt and Mello had been friends for almost all their lives. Of course they had a stronger relationship than he and him had. So maybe there wasn't anything going on. Maybe, Mello really changed his mind.

The last thought made him calm down. He had no proof of what was going on. All he knew was that he had to let Mello make the decision. And that he would be there waiting for him if he wanted him back. But not forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Horray! I know its not Sunday but I got this chapter done early so I just decided to post it. This chapter is basically a filler. It has a bit of stuff that will be important for the next few chapters but other than that its basically all about Mellos decision to break his relationship off with Near and stay with Matt. **

**Whether or not Matt's harming Mello or not, you'll have to wait a bit for it :3 And don't worry, this isn't labeled a MelloxNear fic for nothing! *hint hint***

**Ill most likely have another chapter up on _Sunday_. So stay tuned. **

**Reviews make me happy 3 **

**(((PS. Only 20 more views til 1000. THANK YOU EVERYONE. !))))  
><strong>


	8. It Doesn't Make Sense

The next few days were quiet. No one had come over to the apartment and Near hadn't left anywhere. He had gotten at least thirty texts from Mello over the days. Most of them asking if he was okay or if he could come over. Near ignored them all. He felt a little bad but he needed some time to himself.

Nothing else strange had happened either. Things seemed to stop and he felt calmer and less on edge. The last thing that happened was when the blonde told him that he could hear him during the night. Near still wasn't sure what that was about, considering he was fast asleep. But he shrugged it off and didn't think much of it. Everything was normal in his apartment. No strange sounds or shadows. It made him think that maybe nothing ever happened. Even though he knew that wasn't true.

Near had just finished cleaning out his fridge. He smiled and looked at his almost empty fridge and grabbed his keys along with the trash bag, ready to go out and get new food. The albino was opening his door, his phone vibrated. He sighed and continued to open the door. He carried the half full trash bag out and placed it in the large dumpster outside the building and walked to his car. The phone vibrated again before he heard footsteps behind him. Near turned around and saw a panting ginger, leaned over, hands on his knees and looking down.

"Matt.."

He looked up at him and smiled. "Near, I've been trying to get a hold of you for like an hour."

"Oh. I am sorry. My phone is on silent." Near said as he stared at Matt.

"That's okay. Uh, would you be able to take me to the store? Mels is out and I need more smokes.." His hand ran through his bright red hair, pieces pushing up between his fingers.

Near didn't want to. Of course he wanted to stay no. "Yes. That would be fine." But he wasn't one to keep grudges. Besides, it wasn't the gingers fault. He didn't believe so anyway.

Matt smiled happily at him and finally caught his breath. Near unlocked his car and got in the drivers seat. He started it and waited patiently for the ginger to finish his last cigarette before rubbing it out on the ground and getting in the passenger seat. He watched him fumble with the seatbelt for a minute before putting it on correctly. Needless to say, Near wasn't too fond of the current situation. The albino backed out and made his way to the store. The trip was rather quiet. Matt had turned the radio on and was currently drumming with his fingers on his legs. Near tried to ignore the tapping noise and concentrate on driving.

The ginger unbuckled quickly as they pulled into a parking spot. Near waited until he got out of the car to sigh. At least Matt was being nice. He followed the older boy into the store and went to get his own groceries. He didn't need much; milk, eggs, fresh fruit, vegetables, salad materials, tea, and some fruit popsicles. After collecting his items, he met up with Matt. He was in the junk food isle holding about a dozen bars of chocolate and other sweets. Near tried not to come to the realization that all that chocolate was for the blonde. He ignored his thoughts and tried to think of something else.

"Matt, has anything happened to you lately?"

"Like what?" He asked as he picked up a bag of barbecue chips.

"Anything strange.. Noises, shadows?"

"Not really no. But Mello did tell me about what happened to you guys in that apartment. Freaky shit." He laughed softly an grabbed another chocolate bar. "Are you hearing stuff?"

"Yes. I am." Near looked down at his basket full of groceries.

"Well what are you hearing?"

He followed the ginger as he started to make his way to the check out. "Creaking noises... laughter and footsteps. I've been seeing shadows of people too."

Matt put his things on the check out counter and asked for his smokes then helped Near put his things up. "That's pretty fucked up. When did it start happening?"

"After I..."

Then it hit him. He realized the connection between all of it. "After what?" Matt laughed softly as he looked at Near who was staring at the ground. He paid quickly and got his bags before walking outside, Matt following close behind.

When they got to his car, he put the bags in the backseat and got in the car. He stared at the steering wheel. How could he have been so stupid?

"Hey Near, ever gonna finish your sentence?" Matt asked as he got in the car and looked over at him.

"Matt it all started after I went into the apartment for the first time. After that, everything started happening.."

"But I've been in the apartment, and nothings happen to me."

That was true. That busted his idea of what was going on. Everything made perfect sense to him. Why didn't it fit? Mello had gone into the apartment with Matt before he moved in. Mello was having things happen.. but they always happened when he was with him. Never once had he heard Mello mentioning that something happened to him in his own home. It was always when he was with Near. Was it him?

Just as the ride to the store, the ride back was no different. The two didn't talk, it was pure silence. Matt occasionally looked over at him. Near knew he wanted to say something, probably about Mello. Once they got back to the apartment building, they both got out and got their bags. The ginger kindly offered to help with Nears multiple bags and carried them up to his apartment. He even took the time to help put the items away. Near was glad Matt wasn't being a total asshole to him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he did overreact about him and the blondes relationship.

"Thank you for helping me Matt."

"No problem. Uhm.. listen, I'm always here if you just want to talk or something. About anything."

Near nodded. "Thank you. And I am always here for you as well."

"Oh and thanks for taking me to the store.. Mello's been gone since I woke up, so.."

"I understand. It was not a problem."

Matt looked at him and ran his hand through his red locks and nodded. He smiled at him softly as he watched him walk out. Matt wasn't terrible. He was caring and kind. Mello was right to be with him. He could see how he could fall in love with him. The albino smiled softly at the thought of Mello actually being happy and decided to make himself some lunch.

* * *

><p>It was around two in the afternoon and Near was beyond bored. He didn't know what to do. His mind had tried to figure out any other possible reason for the things happening to him. He hadn't done anything out of the normal besides going into that apartment. It fit so perfectly. But if it didn't hold true for Matt then it wouldn't make sense that it affected anyone who went into the home. As much as Near didn't want to, he decided he would go back to the apartment and try and find something more. Last time he went by himself, the doors were all locked. Hopefully, since Mello was able to get into a room, he would too.<p>

Near got up from the chair and grabbed his phone, shoving it in his pocket and walking out of his apartment. He looked around the hallways, making sure no one would see him. He picked the lock on the door and looked around again before stepping in.

There wasn't anything different about the room. It was empty and dark, though he could see enough from the sun coming through the boards. He knew there was nothing in the main room so he made his way to the hallway. It was small, smaller than his own. There was a total of three rooms. A bathroom, and two bedrooms. Near walked to the farthest room, the bedroom Mello had gotten locked into. He twisted the doorknob and the door opened easily. Unlike the main room, the bedroom still had furniture in it. It was only a bed and a small bookshelf but it was there.

He walked around the room, seeing if there was anything out of the ordinary. There wasn't. It looked like a normal bedroom. He walked over to the bookshelf and kneeled down. There was only one book on the shelf and it was a dictionary. He took it off and examined it. It was a normal dictionary, no rips or tears, just a dictionary. Near sighed and crawled over to the bed. No sheets were on the bed, just a plain mattress and a frame. He pressed his cheek against the floor and looked under it. Nothing there either.

Near stood up, wiping the dust and dirt off his pants and shirt and walked to the closet. He tugged on the doorknob and it pulled open. The closet was small and empty, much like the rest of the room. The albino closed the door and went to walk out but stopped when he heard a thump. He turned around and walked back over to the closet. Down on the floor was a small black book. He reached down and picked it up. The book was rather old looking. The spine was beat up, and some of the pages looked like they had fallen out and shoved back in place.

The first few pages were blank. Only when he got to the middle, he noticed what the book was.

A diary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, I am just on a roll this week. Two chapters right in a row! Like the last one this is a filler. It short as well, but don't worry this is where everything gets really interesting. ****Expect the next two chapters to be pretty long, most likely 3,000+ word count. **

**After the next chapter I'm planning on having another Matt POV chapter. But ill let you know in the A/N of the next chapter.**

**I'm so happy to say that this story hit the 1,000 hit mark last night ! I was practically screaming. Im so glad there are a lot of people enjoy this story. Its getting to the climax in the next few chapters. Im guessing that its going to be around 20 chapters in total, but I dont really know at this point. **

**but thank you so much!**


	9. Everyone Who Enters The Apartment

Near shut the closet quickly and walked out of the room, making sure nothing was misplaced. He shut the main door once he was out. There was no one in the hallways, much like before. It was odd, normally there was always a person or two. But he dismissed it and walked down to the stairs to his own floor. His eyes were on the black book he held in his hands. It seemed so delicate that if he were to even move, it would fall apart into pieces. He opened his own door and walked in, heading straight for his study.

After locking the door he sat down at the desk and turned the lamp on. As he realized before, the first few pages were blank. But under the light he could see something in the background. There were water stains. Very faint, but noticeable. Every page up until the diary started had the same marks. As if they had leaked through the multiple pages.

He started to read the first page that had writing on it. It seemed like a normal diary. They talked about family problems, school and mentioning that the diary was a birthday present. Near checked the page for a date. Unfortunately there wasn't one. He kept reading. The next few pages were basically the same. Talking about friends, family and other things. The albino one was nothing more than a journal. Nothing interesting at all. He closed the book after ready halfway through it and turned off the light.

The diary was probably left from the family that lived there before. Or even before that. The book was practically all teared apart. He sighed again and stood up, stretching his arms. He closed the book and left the room. Why wasn't there any kind of oddness in that book? If it belonged to the family that lived there before... than surely there had to be some mentioning about what happened. But then again, if they died without a cause, everything could have been perfectly normal.

Near sighed again and walked into the kitchen. He saw his phone light up from the corner of his eye and turned to it. His phone had been quiet today, it made him wonder who was texting him. He grabbed it and flipped it open. Mellos name flashed bright on the screen. Near rolled his eyes and opened the message. 'Matt and I are coming over. We have something to tell you.' After he finished reading the last word, there was a knock on the door. He closed his phone and placed it back on the counter before walking over and opening the door.

"Mello.. Matt." He looked at both of them.

"We have something to tell you." Mello pushed passed him and sat on the couch. Near watched them. Matt had a firm grip on Mellos hand.

"I know. I got your message. What is it?" He shut the door and walked over, sitting on the chair across from them.

"I found out what happened to that family."

"In apartment 305?" Near asked.

"Yeah. That's where Mello has been for the last seven hours." The ginger laughed softly but stopped when the blonde kicked his foot.

"Tell me what happened Mello."

"The family moved here a year ago. The daughter just finished a summer abroad in Japan. Since they were low on money, they decided to move here."

"Did they only have a daughter?"

"No. There was a son as well. Anyway, about a week after they moved in, the daughter started hearing noises. She was the only one to hear them. Then she started to see things too."

_See and hear things?_ Near thought quietly to himself. _Just like me.._ It could be a simple coincidence or maybe none at all. Other people in the apartment had heard the same things. At least he knew he wasn't going crazy. Or so he thought. And maybe there was a connection. He had heard a little girls voice several times. But he shook his head slightly when he remembered Mello had said she finished a summer abroad in Japan. A little girl couldn't have spent a summer abroad there. Unless the family had relatives there. Near shook his head again. It was still not making sense. He came back to reality and looked at Mello and Matt who were both looking at him strangely.

"Apparently the girl started seeing and hearing more and more of the things and told her parents. Of course they didn't believe her and told her it was nothing. And if I read heard right... the things started happening to them too."

"The same things?" Near asked.

"I think, but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

Mello leaned back and spread his arms along the back of the couch, one carefully placed behind Matt. Nears heart skipped a beat before returning to normal. This was the first time he had a normal conversation with Mello since he had decided to continuing seeing the ginger instead of him. He was uncomfortable but refused to let it show.

"Let me see if I understood you correctly; The family that previously lived in apartment 305 had a daughter and son. The daughter had recently come home from Japan and then they moved into the apartment." Near paused and began again once Mello nodded. " The girl began seeing and hearing things. Her parents dismissed it. Then they began seeing and hearing around the same things. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

_This is very strange._ His internal thoughts stared racing again. He brought a hand up and twirled a piece of his hair with his pointer finger. There had to be a logical answer for this. Near had never not been able to figure out something. He wasn't going to lie; he was smart. Probably smarter than normal teenagers. His daily routines consisted of mostly reading, doing puzzles or putting together elaborate sculptures out of toys. Yet he couldn't make something out of the clues that were right in front of him. It frustrated him greatly.

"Where did Mello figure this information out?" Near asked, bringing a leg up to rest on the chair with him.

"I have my sources. There's no need to tell you. I'm sure they're right." His voice had a bit of sting to it. As if he was trying to prove something.

"Right.."

Near couldn't help but notice how quiet the ginger was. He looked over at him and was not surprised to see a PSP in his hands and head phones dangling out of his ears. This whole situation never seemed to spark an interest in him. Of course he had never experienced what happened to him and Mello.

"I went to the apartment again today. It was not like the other times I went. I was able to access the room you got trapped in, Mello."

The blonde seemed taken back by this. "What did you see?"

"It was an ordinary room. No different than the one in my apartment. It is as if they cleared out everything but the furniture in that room. Which is strange considering the rest of the apartment is furniture free. I did find something in the closet though."

"What?"

Near stared directly into Mellos icy blue eyes. "A diary."

"A diary? Who's is it? What did it say?" He sat up some, obviously eager.

"I am not sure who it belongs to, but it does seem like it belonged to the family that died. It is rather beaten up and very fragile. I only have read up to the middle and so far nothing has been explained."

Mello took a moment to think. His head fell slightly and his eyes were locked on the coffee table. He didn't move when Matt leaned back against the arm that was behind him, holding the system in the air and looking up at it. Mello bit his lip and continued his deep thought.

Near watched him carefully. How his blonde hair hung in the air, hiding the right side of his face. Mello looked very handsome, even more so while he was thinking. The way his bright, white teeth showed a bit under his pink lips and he bit the bottom one. The way his icy blue eyes were searching, as if everything was laid out in front of him. It was truly a sight Near found fascinating and he suddenly began to think of how he looked when he thought.

"You didn't finish reading the diary though?" He asked, still staring at the same spot.

"That is correct. I believe I will finish reading it after you leave. I think it might have valuable information in it."

"I think you're right, Near. If it's a diary then it should have everything that happened up until the familys death."

"Assuming it belonged to one of the members of that particular family, then yes."

Mello went back to thinking. He too was trying to piece all the clues together. Whether he was having luck or not; Near would find out soon. They sat in silence for several minutes. Near twirling the same piece of hair and Mello staring at the same spot. Matt was off in his own world, currently unaware of anything that was going on. _Perhaps it's better this way._

"Near, there is something else I forgot to tell you. I figured it out and it'll make sense to you once you hear."

The albino nodded and waited silently for him to continue.

"All of that family's relatives and close friends all died. Each one happened within months after. They also heard the noises. They also saw the shadows."

His fingered continued twirling his white hair but stop and his eyes widened. _Mello was right. It does all make sense._ It was a horrify truth but everything made sense now. The clues were put together in a big skyscraper and Near had just reached the top level. Why didn't he think of this before? _That last bit of information Mello gave me was what it needed. The last dice or card of the sculpture. The missing piece. _Now Near had to face what was going to happen. He took a deep breath before looking up at Mello and looking into the blue eyes that were staring back at him.

"Whoever enters that apartment, dies." Mello said softly.

Near said a simple "Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow sorry guys, I got all out of wack because of last weeks two early chapters. Anywhoooo, Heres the new chapter. I know its not Sunday but since midterms start Tuesday I'll be busy as a bee this weekend studying. But you should expect a chapter at the _end of this week_ (next Friday) and also next _Sunday._ **

**And I know I said these next chapters were going to be longer, but I felt that theyre find how they are, so yeeeeah. **

**Hope you enjoy !**


	10. Matt part II

**A/N: This is from Matt's point of view. It includes from when he saw Mello and Near kissing, to when Mello tells Near he's staying with Matt**

* * *

><p>He stood in the hallway, mouth open slightly and clinging to his work bag. Was he dreaming? No he couldn't be. He just come back from work and was looking for Mello. Needless to say, he found him. The blonde that he was so happy to finally call his was kissing Near. It wasn't a first kiss, Matt knew that. He knew how Mello kissed and that was not a first one. Also Near didn't squirm or push him off. The little albino actually<em> leaned <em>into it. What really got him was how Mello laughed afterwards.

"Mello?"

Matt watched the grey eyes that belonged to Near open wide. Mello flipped around to face him. His face was plastered with different emotions. Something Matt had never seen before on his friend. He saw it all; sadness, anger, confusion, and most of all, an I'm sorry. The ginger saw the apology in his eyes, but he still couldn't bring himself to believe it. He felt himself tearing up so he turned and started walking down the stairs. Matt never cried and he wasn't about to let his "boyfriend" see it.

When he heard footsteps behind him, he walked faster. His boots made a soft thud as he hit the floor after the last step. He didn't turn around to see who was following. It was most likely Mello. Before the blonde could reach him, he opened the apartment door and walked inside. His work bag was thrown on the couch and he went to push the door closed but it bounced back. Mello walked in slowly and shut the door.

"Get out." Matts voice was broken by a sob.

"Matt.."

He walked forward and pinned Mello against the door. "I don't care! Get out!"

His voice was loud against his own ears, probably louder against Mellos. When it came to physical confrontation, it was normally Mello on Matt. But this was different. Mello wasn't the forceful, no nonsense blonde that he normally was. His mouth was glued shut and he just stared into Matts eyes. It mad the ginger even more upset.

"You're Mine!" His hands wrapped around Mellos wrists and squeezed them. "You're with me! Not that little albino brat!"

Tears were forming in his eyes. As much as he didn't want to cry, he couldn't stop them. It was too much. Mello continued to stay quiet.

"Why did you kiss him Mello? Why?"

He saw his friend flinch at his voice. "Matt.. I.."

"That's what you've been doing at his apartment isn't it! You've been fooling around with him!"

Mello said nothing. "Mello we've been together for fucking almost two months! How could you do that?" Matt pressed Mello more against the door. He could feel the blonde tense up. But he did nothing to let go of his grip, even if it was hurting him.

"I love you Mello! I thought you loved me too!"

The tears were now streaming down his face. Mello continued to stare into his eyes.

"Fucking say something!" Matt released one of Mellos wrists and slapped him across the face.

He watched as Mellos lips tightened, forming a straight line as he looked away from him. He still didn't say anything. Matt let go of him then shoved him back into the door.

"Fuck you."

He turned away from him and walked down the hallway to his room. The door slammed with a loud thud and Matt walked over to the bed. He fell forward and cried softly. Mello was the only thing he had. The one he depended on to keep him sane. His hand gripped the sheets as his mind replayed the scene over and over again. His Mello kissing Near. Matt wanted to scream, he wanted the image to disappear but it wouldn't. He wiped the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. After, he looked at his hand. It was dark in the room but what was on his hand wasn't tears. He quickly sat up and turned on the night stand light and gasped. His hand was bright red. It wasn't tears, it was blood. Matt got up off the bed and practically ran to the bathroom. When he switched on the light, there was nothing on his hand. It was just clear tears.

His heart was racing still and he looked up at himself in the mirror. The usual green eyes he had were bloodshot and sad looking. His cheeks were pink as well as his nose. He turned on the sink and grabbed a washcloth, washing his face off. Matt still didn't look any better. He checked his hand again and there still wasn't anything. He concluded that his mind was playing tricks on him. It had been so long since he had cried, he wasn't thinking or seeing straight.

Matt quickly checked his face, making sure nothing looked terribly wrong, and walked out of the bathroom when he heard the bedroom door close. Mello was standing next to their dresser. His cheek was bright red with a hand mark on it. Matt felt his heart clench. He walked closer to the blonde who was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Mello mumbled.

Matt walked closer to him, so he was standing in front of him. "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." He looked up and met the green eyes that were staring at him. Mellos eyes were swelling with tears.

He couldn't take it then. He wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tight. That was the first time Matt had ever seen Mello cry. It was the sign that Mello was truly sorry. Thats all Matt wanted.

They hugged for a while. The whole time Mello was crying softly, trying to make sure Matt didn't hear. He couldn't forget about what happened between the blonde and Near, but he tried to forget about it for the moment. He had his Mello back and that's all he cared about. Matt had fought so hard to get him to finally be in a relationship that he wasn't going to let it slip out of his reach so easily.

"M-Matt..."

"Yeah?"

"That.. wasn't our first kiss... I-I've been seeing Near since..since my birthday."

Matts fists clenched tightly, gripping parts of Mellos jacket. The blonde didn't tense up though, he slowly stopped sniffling and pulled away from him. He turned away and wiped his eyes, making sure Matt didn't see.

"Mello, what happened to us? Do you still want to be with me? Or are you gonna go running back to Near?" The ginger took a step forward.

Mello didn't answer, he simply kept looking away at the wall. Matt stepped forward again, standing in front of his friend.

"Answer me, Mihael." Matts voice was harsh and cold. He watched as Mello's gaze turned to his.

"I want to be with you."

"Do you love me Mello?"

Matt saw the blondes expression change. It looked sad, almost in grief. He could tell that Mello didn't love him. At least not like he loved him. It was something different. A friendship love maybe. He wasn't sure exactly, but it wasn't the same love.

"Yes."

That was good enough for him at the moment. He gently grabbed the blonde's chin and lifted it up so his eyes met his own. "I love you so much."

He kissed him softly. His actions were all gentle, unlike before. Matt knew Melo didn't love him like he wanted him to, but all that mattered to him was that he was still his. He didn't love Near. Matt was sure. Mello kissed him back just as soft. It was unusual for them. But Matt didn't mind it. Their soft pink lips warmed up as they continued to kiss each other ever so gently. No tongues involved, just pecking.

It wasn't long though before Mello started wanting more. The blondes arms wrapped around Matts neck, pulling him closer. Matts hands rested on Mellos bare hips as his jacket rode up. His skin was hot despite the cold leather he wore. Not even another minute passed before the two of them were on the bed. Mello was laying on his back, his arms still wrapped around Matts neck. The ginger was hovering over top of the blonde, his legs on either side of his hips and his waist pressed against the figure beneath him.

Matts tongue flicked at Mellos bottom lip, who eagerly opened his mouth, allowing his warm tongue to invade his mouth. Mello tasted like dark chocolate. He wasn't one for chocolate, but the way it tasted in Mellos mouth made him love it. They both fought for dominance. The fight resulted in the ginger pinning Mellos hands on the bed. The blonde whimpered and gave up, allowing his partner to set the pace.

The ginger pulled away from his mouth and watched Mello pant softly and his cheeks tint pink. "Matt.. shower."

Matt didn't need any more explanation. He sat up and stripped his shirt off, throwing it across the room before rolling to the side of his friend. Mello sat up and took his leather jacket off, revealing no shirt underneath. Before the blonde could unlace his pants, Matt grabbed his hips and picked him up, kissing him hard. Matts fingers expertly unlaced the white strings all while battling another dominance fight. Mellos hands were pulling desperately at the gingers belt. By the time he had it off, Mello was already naked.

Mello growled and pulled away from the kiss, tugging on Matts pants and pulling them down. His eyes squinted when he saw the blue plaid boxers underneath, but his glare soon turned to a smirk when he saw the large bulge that they hid. Mello always loved his ability to make Matt rock hard in only minutes. The blonde tugged his underwear down and his smirk grew. He started kneeling in front of him but was stopped by Matts hands that pulled him back up. Mello looked at him confused before being dragged off to the bathroom.

Matt smirked and laughed as he pulled him all the way in and shut the door, locking it and pushing him against it.

* * *

><p>The next morning was cold. Matt opened his eyes when he felt someone nuzzle their head into his neck. Of course it was Mello. The two of them didn't get dressed after their shower. Needless to say, the clothes wouldn't have stayed on long. Matt looked at Mello. His cheeks and nose were pink from the cold and his mouth was open slightly. Their legs were intertwined, keeping them warm. Matt pulled away and whimpered softly at the lost of warmth.<p>

He shuffled over to the dresser and pulled on a new pair of boxers, sweats and a striped shirt. Mello was still curled up under the many blankets and sheets, breathing softly. Matt laughed softly at the sight of his partner before walking out of the room. The hallway was warmer than the bedroom. He shivered at the temperature change but was happy it was warmer. The ginger made his way to the kitchen. He got the jug of orange juice out of the fridge and took a long gulp of it. Sighing in relief, he put the jug back and opened the freezer. He pulled out two frozen breakfast meals and set them on the counter.

The frozen meals weren't the best breakfast, but they were perfectly fine for Matt and Mello. The ginger heated both of them up and set them at the table. He made Mello his chocolate milk and set it next to his food. Matt sat down and began eating. He only got three bites in before he heard Mello shuffling down the hallway. His hair was messy, his perfect skin printed with the wrinkles of the sheets. He hadn't gotten dressed yet, which made Matt smirk. Mello rubbed his eyes and sat down across from Matt.

"mmm..Morning."

Matt smiled at the sleepy blonde as he took a sip of his chocolate milk. "Morning Mels."

The blonde nodded and took a few bites before looking up at Matt and smiling. Matt took a minute to look his friend over. His neck was covered in bite marks and hickeys that had turned purple. His shoulders had claw marks running down them. Although he couldn't she below his stomach, Matt was certain that he wore multiple bruises and scratches. He smirked, knowing that he made them, he marked him.

They finished their breakfast rather quickly. They both got a shower together and felt refreshed. Matt was lying on the couch playing on his X-Box when Mello came out from getting dressed.

"Ill be back."

Matt looked up from the screen. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

There was something about his voice that made him uneasy. "You're going to Near's aren't you?"

Mello stopped walking. "I'm just going to tell him that I not going to see him anymore."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the second chapter in Matts POV. It basically shows why Mello decided to go with Matt instead of Near. **

**Next chapter will be back to Nears and on what they plan to do now that they know everyone who goes into the apartment dies.**

**update on Sunday~~**


	11. The Diary

Mello left shortly after their discovery. He was going to think about what to do and explain the whole thing to Matt since he decided to play his game instead of listening. Near himself kind of wished he had been Matt. Wished he hadn't heard everything and come to the harsh conclusion. Basically, he didn't want to face the reality of the situation. Near was scared to die. He imaged dying of old age or of sickness. Not because he stepped foot into a haunted apartment. And most certainly not at the age of nineteen.

He took a few minutes to let it all sink in. Unless they could find a way to stop whatever was happening, they were going to die. All of them. It was all happening too fast. Near didn't sign up for this. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to pack his things and leave. But he couldn't, and that was the hardest part. He was stuck. The albino's heart was racing with worry. Near laid back in the chair and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Once he was calmed down, he got up and walked back to his office, making sure to grab his phone on the way there. He turned on the light and sat back down at his desk. There was a small slip of paper hanging out from where he had left off in the diary earlier. He opened it carefully and read the page again. The entry was still not revealing anything for him. Unless it was in some kind of code, which he highly doubted, than there wasn't anything on this page either. It frustrated him and he turned to the next spread of words.

His eyes widened some as he saw what was on the pages. There was small pictures along with the entry. They were very harsh lines and filled with red marker. He looked them over and over again. There was two that caught his attention the most. One was a red eye. It was small and fierce, it almost freighted him how intense it looked. The other was a black shadow. It was colored so it was pitch black, unlike most shadows you'd see. It sent a shiver down his spine when he realized that the shadow was the one he had seen in his bathroom one day. _So this person is seeing the same things I am._

The rest of the diary was much more interesting for Near. His face was close to the pages as he analyzed each one. By the time he reached the end, he knew how everything was going to happen. Almost the same things had happened to the girl that was happening to him. Though he had to admit, it was much worse. But it could still get bad for him. He had to remind himself of that.

Near looked at the clock. It was almost six in the evening. His stomach was growling and desperate for food. Before he decided to get up for food, he grabbed his phone. The albino text Mello asking him to come over for dinner, Matt as well. He grabbed the diary and carried it out to the main room. Near set it down on the coffee table before going into the kitchen. He made his usual dinner; a small salad with some sort of meat, today it was chicken. The dinner took no more than five minutes to prepare and he was then seated in his favorite chair in the living room.

The albino was halfway through his salad when there was a knock on the door. It was Mello and Matt of course. He yelled for them to come in.

"So what did you find?" Mello asked as he shut the door after Matt walked in.

"Have a seat and I will tell you."

He observed the two older boys as they sat down on the couch. Matt was wearing his normal striped shirt but wore a vest over top. It must have been a cold day. Mello looked the same as always, his leather pants and thin leather jacket. The ginger put his arm around Mellos neck and pulled him close.

Near ignored the action and picked up the diary from the table. "After reading through the whole book, I now understand what is and what will happen to us."

"Well...go on." Matt said, actually paying attention this time.

The albino nodded and looked at them both. "If everything goes the same as it did for the girl in apartment 305, then I don't have much more time." He paused and looked down at the book. "When did you and Matt go into the apartment?"

"Uh... a few days before you moved in." Matt said as he looked at Mello.

"Okay, then you two as well do not have much time. To my understanding, this "thing", whatever it may be, is something of pure hatred. It will consume everything out of you. It took only four months for it to consume the family of 305. For us, it has been almost three months. The activity got increasingly worse in the last month." He paused again and took a bite of his salad.

"Wait, so you're saying, we only have a month before we die?"

Near nodded at Matts question. "That is correct. _If _we are going by this journal that events may be different though because the "thing" is not with us in the apartment as it was with the family. Though that could very well change now that it has attached to us."

"Near, what happened during the last month to that family?" Mello asked, sitting up some and moving out of Matts arm.

The albino cleared his throat. "As Mello and I have already concluded, the creaking noise indicates the next attack, if you would call it that. That noise as well as the running footsteps that I have personally heard also indicate an attack. According to the diary, these footsteps are of a little girl."

"Mm! I saw a little girl one day. It was really weird now that you mention it. She popped up in front of me then disappeared after I looked away."

"Matt why didn't you tell us?" The blonde said, looking over at his partner who merely shrugged.

"Anyway, those are the two indications that something is going to happen. Thankfully the only rather bad things that have happened to us are Mello and I getting trapped in the apartment one day. I have reason to believe though that it will worsen. The entries in the diary tell me that this "thing" is very violent. Slamming and locking doors, hurting people, and obviously killing them in a horrible way. The girl who wrote this diary also drew pictures of what she saw. They are very fierce drawings and I found them to match the things I have seen."

Near passed the diary carefully to Mello and watched as he opened the bookmarked pages.

"You've seen these things?" He asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Yes. Have you and Matt not?"

Matt shook his head. "No, I personally haven't had anything happen to me since seeing the little girl."

The blonde nodded as he continued looking through the book. "Things have only happened to me when I'm with you Near."

Near squinted his eyes and reached his hand up to twirl a piece of his hair. "Then I must assume this is after me not you two. But that would not fit my theory.."

Mello looked up from the book and stared at the wall. He stared at it for several seconds and Matt turned to look as well. They were both staring intensely at the wall. Near was still twirling his hair as he stared as his feet on the ground.

"Near..."

His eyes widened as he heard a faint sound. He raised his head and looked at the two boys. Their eyes were still fixed on the wall. Near looked over to the spot they were locked on. There on the wall were large scratch marks. They were extremely familiar to him.

"It knows that we have found the journal." He said as he stood up.

Near walked closer to where Matt and Mello were seated. They watched as the scratch marks became bigger. Each scratch sounded like a nail running down a chalk board. It was loud and painful, but they couldn't stop watching it. The wall paper started to fall down in strips.

"Mello.. shouldn't we get out of here?" Matts voice had a hint of panic in it as he turned to his friend.

Then, the scratching stopped. There were fairly large marks on his wall. Strips of wallpaper laid motionless on the floor underneath them. It was silent in the room. All three sets of eyes looking around the room. Nears eyes widened even more when he heard the laughter of a little girl. He closed his eyes before turning around to face the hallway. Near opened them slowly.

There was nothing there. He looked over at Matt and Mello who were also looking in the same direction. The albino's heart was beating faster than normal. Each beat vibrated through his whole body. Even his breathing was a bit erratic. He continued to stare down the hallway, waiting. Like it knew what he was doing, the little girl ran across the hallway into his bedroom.

"That was the girl..." Matt asked, standing up. "She's the one I saw that day." He walked passed Mello and Near and headed to the start of the hallway.

"Matt don't go back there!" The blonde whispered loudly.

"No, I'm gonna catch her.. find out why she's been running around here."

"She is not real Matt.. she's part of the "thing" that is after us. Please do not go back there. You do not know what will happen."

"Relax, I'm a big boy." Matt winked before walking down the hallway some.

Mello stood up and walked passed Near but stopped when the albino grabbed his arm. "Mello should not go either. It will be dangerous." The blonde looked back at him hesitantly and nodded.

"But what about Matt.. we can't let him go either."

They both returned their gaze to the ginger who was now halfway down the hall. "You are more suitable to rescue him in the event he needs rescuing."

Matt had reached Nears bedroom door that was wide open. They watched as he peeked his head in the room. He looked back at them and gave a thumbs up and smiled. They smiled softly and sighed in relief. Matt laughed softly and turned towards them. "See what'd I tell you? She's in here. All I have to do is just-"

"Matt!" Mello screamed as he watched the ginger get pulled into the room and the door slam shut. He pulled away out of the albinos arm and ran down the hallway to the bedroom door. Near quickly followed after him.

"Matt!" He screamed again as he tried to push the door open. "No, no, no, no this is not happening. Matt!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN~~ Okay so a lovely cliffhanger ****for this week. Theres only going to be a few more chapters left D: I'm sad its coming to an end. The next chapters are going to be action/love pact so be prepared ;) Also if I get enough positive reviews by the time I hit the next to last chapter I might put a lovely lemon in there for all of you! **

**So leave wonderful (or bad) reviews and it'll make me jump for joy :) **


End file.
